Fire, Fire
by xxDivineDarkness
Summary: "When Tiger Claw returns, he vows to destroy the turtles." Based on the recent summaries for upcoming episodes, this story follows Karai and Leonardo's perspective. (T) for now.
1. 1-1

**Chapter 1.1**

Almost thought we made it home,  
But we don't know this place at all,  
That's enough now dry your tears  
It's been a long eleven years

Fire, Fire - Flyleaf

"_When Tiger Claw returns, he vows to destroy the Turtles."_

* * *

The impact of the next attack does not catch Karai off guard in the slightest, but her reflexes are not nearly as swift as per usual. She grunts as her tanto blocks Xevers' metal foot. The force almost sends her spiralling backwards, but she holds her own with determination. _She will not lose this one_, she refuses to embarrass herself yet again.

As the thought settles, Xever brings his leg back and shoves it forward just as fast. With a cry, Karai's arm shoots backwards and her tanto flies from her grasp.

"I win," Xever boasts smugly, "_again._"

"You got lucky," Karai counters impartially as she retrieves her tanto from the floor.

"I seem to be getting lucky quite a lot, don't you think?"

Karai ignores him while she tucks her tanto behind her back. She does not need another reminder on how her fighting skills seem to be suffering, and she sure as hell does not want to explain why.

At first, it was out of pure anger, the hatred that stemmed from seeing Splinter that night – the night Shredder would have been killed – took over. She had complained about Shredder to Leonardo, about how this vendetta had been all he thought about. Yet seeing the rat up close... she knew, she was reminded of who tore her family apart. Rage had crippled her in the worst way.

Now it was doubt. Doubt that _everything_ she knew, may be a lie.

As she sneaked away from the abandoned church to sit behind the billboard and wait until morning, just listening to the Hamato clan discuss the night... she wanted to catch them in the lie, she just had to reassure herself and then she could go home, rest and think of new ways to make the rat pay.

_Maybe one day she will believe the truth, but that is her decision. _

Someone is lying to her and she _will _find out.

"Karai-" Xever begins, attempting to break her out of her own thoughts when the phones shrill ring interrupts him.

Karai moves to the sound and answers briskly, "fa- Shredder?" She trips over her own words. Her brows furrow at the mistake, only for a different reason than usual. Karai has accidentally called Shredder, father, many times but it never really mattered. Now that he might not be her father, it _did_ matter.

"Karai," he answers gruffly, "you and Xever must return to the church now. We have a guest."

Her heart race picks up. Is it Splinter? Leonardo? One of the other turtles? Will she be forced to watch them perish without getting the truth first?

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she replies, "on our way."

The receiving end cuts off just as she puts the phone down on the hook. Xever already gathered his sweat towel in one hand and was half way out the door, he holds it open with his foot for her.

* * *

"Come on, team!" Leonardo whispers to his brothers as they jump from rooftop, to rooftop. Their usual brisk pace is hindered as April and Casey tag along on this evening patrol. "We are still missing a few dozen canisters, and it's on us if the whole city mutates bef-"

"We get it, Leo." Raphael growls as he leaps over the leader's head to land on a water tank. "You've only told us _about_ a hundred times."

Leo scowls and waits for April and Casey to catch up before trailing behind, keeping a watchful eye from the rear. The deep frustration he feels at the lack of respect is, once again, pushed down. He can always take it out in the dojo.

A movement in the distance catches his attention. In a split second, he knows who it is and orders his team to stay down. Raphael shoots him an exasperated look but does as he is told, dropping to his knees next to Casey. "We ain't gonna hurt her."

A part of Leonardo knows that now, Raphael would never charge Karai without reason, but just to be sure... Leo keeps himself well hidden but with a better sight of the Kunoich jumping across a rooftop with relative ease. She stares at the ground but seems to know where she is going. The troubled tension in her body has Leonardo itch to go to her, to find out what's wrong and _fix it._

At some point, he must have moved out of cover as her eyes snap to his. He sees them widen and she casts a worried glance at Fishface who hasn't seemed to notice. When her attention is drawn back to him, she mouths forcefully, _"get out of here." _

With a curt nod, he crouches behind his team and ignores the somewhat judgemental stares he is receiving. "Quiet, team. Wait for them to disappear and then we head back to the Lair."

"So our patrol is over?" Casey questions angrily. "What about the Kraang?"

"The Kraang can wait." The leader replies in a final statement.

"Like hell they can-" Casey attempts to stand and continue on with the mission but Donnie's hand clamps him hard on the shoulder, holding him in place. "Don-"

"I know you're new to this, Jones. But Leo's the leader, we follow _his_ orders." There's an implied – _not our own_ – but either way, Leo gives Donnie a nod, thankful for his help. Out of all his brothers, Donnie was the most respectful one and trusted Leonardo's authority in dire situations.

Casey and Raphael share a heavy look but stay silent. April follows Leonardo's gaze to Karai who continues to cast looks back over her shoulder, in the direction they stay in wait. During the entire exchange between himself and Casey, Leo had not taken his eyes off the Kunoich, afraid something would go wrong for her or themselves.

"Leo, maybe we should try and talk to her again?" April suggests quietly as she is the closest to Leonardo and does not want the others to overhear and interject.

He thinks so too, but what if he pushes too hard and she loses all faith in him whatsoever? "If she wants to talk, she will come to us." Leo purses his lips. He really does want to go speak to her, if not to make her see reason then to find out what has her so bothered.

Just before she ducks down another rooftop and will be out of sight, her eyes flicker to him one last time and Leonardo has to hold himself back. His hands grip the vent he is crouched behind tightly. April spares him a look, one of understanding. Something he has not seen from anyone when it concerns Karai.

Then she's gone and the feeling of disappointment, anxiety and anger – at Shredder for _doing such a thing_ – returns in a great, big rush.

"We can't just let her go." He mumbles as he presses his forehead into his arm. He never knew quite what to do when Karai was in the picture. He had every opportunity to end her when she made things too difficult, but some part of him always whispered that deep down, there is good in her.

He lifts his head when April's hand rests on his shell. "She will be back, she seemed as if she had something to say."

Earlier when Karai had mouthed for them to leave, comes back and Leonardo stares at the ground beneath him in thought. She had thrown that rock at Tiger Claw to distract him, now she was helping them out. Could she truly believe what they are telling her?

The thought alone sends a jolt of hope through him and he stands, eager to speak with her. _Alone_.

"All of you, call it a night."

Raphael's eyes narrow. "_What?_"

Leonardo fixes his gaze onto his temperamental brother and with a firm voice, he says, "go home. I will handle this."

Donnie and Mikey both share a look but stand, prepared to follow Leo's orders. If anyone could get through to Karai, it would be Leonardo. Especially with their history.

"Why do _we_ have to go home?" Raphael argues more.

April cuts in, quick to defend Leo's decision, "she might feel ganged up on if we are all here."

"Then why do we _all_ have to go home?"

Before Leo even realises he has done it, his Niten Ryu are in his hands, brandishing dangerously under the moonlight's glint. His eyes – blue, that matches his bandanna – flicker white in warning. "_Leave_."

Mikey grabs Raphael's arm, his eyes tightened in fear, "come on, Raph. Let's just go, bro." Mikey looks to his oldest brother with some pride, although hidden beneath the terror in his heart, "Leo's got this."

Reluctantly, Raphael storms past his brother as the others follow in some sort of trance. Leo rarely gets angered – frustrated, sure – but never angry.

It takes a few beats for his eyes to return to normal and his breathing to slow from it's huffy state. The katanas in his hands are quickly sheathed away.

"I thought they would never leave," comes the familiar, teasing voice from his left.

Leonardo has a ready smile on his face as he takes in Karai, her hands behind her back as she rocks back and forth on her heels. She's nervous, despite her usual taunting self. Her lips are pursed, trying to consider her next words and Leo sits on the vent to make her feel more comfortable. He won't force her to return with him, he won't even force her to speak. She can do that in her own time, when she's ready.

Karai takes notice and her features relax subtly. Her feet become more interesting than him and he takes in how her brows furrow in deep thought, how she attempts to slow her breathing, how her arms are making small, jerky movements behind her back as she twists her fingers. This is a side of Karai that Leo has never had the pleasure of seeing. A side that makes her seem so human, so unlike the brave Kunoich he knew and, for a time, cared deeply for.

He was constantly second guessing his feelings for her when she was adamantly against him. He found himself convincing himself that she was good, more than he tried with the others. Because she was never predictable. She was bad, but with purpose. Which made something very redeemable about her. How could he not fall?

He cares now, possibly more than he did before. Now, _now he knew_ that she was capable of redemption. She proved that herself when she helped Splinter. She threw that rock... even when all she had was a seed of doubt. But the doubt was strong enough to second guess what she was being told by Shredder, and that was enough. That was enough to possibly endanger herself should Tiger Claw ever return.

Leonardo drums his fingers against the vent at the thought. If Tiger Claw does return... will he remember? Did he even see her? If Leo had eyebrows, that would be knitted together in worry.

"You look troubled."

He exhales with a small chuckle, "coming from you?" He eyes her once more and she looks away, embarrassed?

"It hasn't been a good a month, you know?"

He nods in understanding. He had something to do with that. Just seeing her that night... how could he possibly not tell her? When he first found out from Splinter that Karai was Miwa, it felt as if his entire world shattered. The business with the Kraang, the retro-mutagen... everything just paled in comparison. _And he was not allowed to tell her a thing. _

"I'm so sorry," Leo says with a sigh, his fingers rising to massage his forehead. His headache had been growing worse since the incident with Tiger Claw. "I am sorry for dropping this bomb on you, for betraying your trust... the list seems endless." He says with another sigh, raising his eyes to meet hers.

Karai looks away with a pained look, "that was all I wanted from you." Her arms drop to hang by her sides limply, "an apology."

He stand tentatively, intent on not to scare her off, "am I forgiven for now?"

"Until I figure all of this out... _yes_, you're forgiven." She offers him a small smile, "I need a friend right now, and I hate to admit it."

"I know you do," and that's why Leonardo smiles brightly at her and nods towards the Byerly building, just in their sights. "For old times sake?"

She follows his gesture and her face splits into a grin, one that belonged to the Karai he knew so well. "Think you can handle a race with me, turtle? Aren't you pretty slow?"

"Fast enough to beat the hare," Leo answers with a wink.

Karai laughs at the reference as she turns towards the Byerly building and crouching down, ready to take off. "Bring it, Leo."

The two race to the Byerly building with smiles on their faces. More than once, Karai attempted to cheat by tripping Leo over, and he called her out about a dozen times before she laughed and stopped, ready to play fairly. Karai would never win by cheating, honour and all that. If she won, she would earn it. Which is why Leo watches her carefully, he won't beat her, he never does and he wants to see the elated expression on her face when she does win.

"Beat ya!" She calls just as her feet land on the rooftop with a graceful thud. "As per usual," she throws a wink in his direction and swivels around, surveying the rooftop with interest.

He braces his large hands on his knees, panting, "there will come a day when I win, you know."

"We'll see," she says off handedly, her feet taking her to the edge of the rooftop as looks down with longing.

Leonardo stands carefully, careful not to jolt her, "you're not going to jump, are you?"

She chuckles softly and takes a step away from the edge for his sake. "No, just wondering what it would feel like to fly." Her eyes widen slightly, as if she couldn't believe she just said that. Her cheeks tinge pink when she looks away, her hand flies to the back of her neck, scratching her skin to ease the embarrassment. "Uh, you should know that I don't have long. I told Xever that I went to retrieve my phone and I would be back... I am sure Shredder is waiting for me."

"I'm sure he is... wait, phone? You have a phone?"

She throws him a look, "uh, yeah. Who doesn't?"

With an idea that may seem stupid later, he takes out his T-Phone and chucks it to her. Her reflexes do not fail her as she snatches it mid-air. Her fingers turn the device over in her hands and she inspects the detailed shell. "This is pretty lame," she murmurs.

His lips twitch into a would-be smirk. "Enough teasing, give me your number."

"Why?" Karai questions, looking to him for an answer.

He nods to the phone, his heart hammering in his chest as he says the next words, "in case you ever need me. For anything." Then he locks eyes with her, "and I mean, _for anything_. Whether something bad has happened, a warning, or if you just want to talk at four in the morning for no reason, I'm here."

She tilts her head. "Please don't make me regret forgiving you, Leo." The words are whispered, as if in secret. Like she's afraid that he _will_ make her regret it and Leo cannot help but shake his head.

"_You won't._"

* * *

Karai fingers her phone on the way back to the abandoned church, her mind in the clouds. Seeing Leo was... alarming. At first, her instinct was to attack. Then she remembered everything that had went through her mind that month and she found herself wanting to protect him, which she hated. But how would she feel if he were telling the truth? How would she feel if she were forced to end one of their lives on Xever's orders and it just happened to turn out that they were right.

Brows knitting together, Karai tucks her phone into the purple sash at her hips. The lie was easy to get away with, Xever didn't really care about where she went anyway, but she offered the explanation just in case. If Shredder asked, he would be suspicious and the last thing Karai needed was for him to distrust her more than he seemed to already.

The way she and Leo seemed to fall back into their routine so easily was even more alarming. Of course, she would never forget the betrayal and it sucked to admit how much that hurt her. It took her a long time _to _admit that. Her lips tilt upwards as the memory of the night rushes back. Chasing, bantering, laughing... it was just so _easy_ with Leo.

And now she had his number. He was at her constant beck and call if she wanted... Any time she needed to let loose, just forget the problems at home and be herself, he would be willing to be there. A friend.

"Look who decided to show up," Bradford drawls just as Karai walks in, head held high.

"Can it, dog." She mocks carelessly, eyes focused on her father that seems very impatient as she takes her sweet time dropping to her knees at the steps. "Master," her words are slightly sarcastic but he lets it slide, he usually does.

"Karai," Shredder begins, "I believe you remember Tiger Claw."

All at once, it feels like all the air in the room is being shoved down her throat. Her head whips to the side and Tiger Claw emerges from the darkness. He has never properly intimidated her, but now, she has to focus really hard on not cowering under his gaze. His one eyed gaze. _Caused because of her._

_Does he remember?_

She swallows down the onslaught of anxiety when she answers, "I thought you were worm food. Did you scratch your way out?"

To her great relief, he chuckles, "something like that."

"Did Shredder fix you with the eye-patch?"

Tiger Claw's paw goes to the side of his face, one large claw taps the patch over his right eye. "He did." The words are tense, thick. Something secretive lurks within the meaning, a warning of sorts and Karai pushes down the urge to comment on it.

"Karai," her father regains her attention, "nothing has changed. You answer to him, is that clear?"

"Crystal." She quips, unpleased with the circumstances but overall, not surprised.

"Good. You are free to go."

Tiger Claw moves down the steps so quickly that Karai scrambles to her feet rather ungracefully. Shredder makes a sound of disapproval but says nothing. The anxiety nestles itself within her stomach, not prepared to leave until her fears were confronted. He couldn't have possibly seen her throw that rock to distract him... he would have outed her to Shredder immediately. Or had he when she took the extra time to arrive? _What if this was all a test? _

As she follows Tiger Claw out of the church and onto the empty street, Karai digs out her phone and sends a quick text message to Leonardo. _Tiger Claw is back. Stay inside. _Simple and to the point. It just wasn't safe for him or the others to be caught outside now. She would have no choice but to engage in the fight, no matter how she feels about the situation.

Her phone lights up with a reply. _How is he alive? _She can almost hear the whine in his voice and her lips turn into a half smile as she texts back, _he's back but no__t__ without faults. He is wearing an eye-patch. Courtesy of us._

"Who are you talking to, child?"

"_Karai,_" she corrects, her phone going into sleep mode as she twirls it in her fingers. "I met some guy a week ago, we're just chatting about his homework."

"A guy?" Tiger Claw has his back to her, but he watches from over his shoulder as they walk down the alleyway.

"Student, in his last year at high school." With all the personality she can muster, her brows flick up in amusement as she says, "_don't tell daddy._"

"I did not know that dorks were your thing." His tone is uncaring but he says this carefully, waiting for her to slip up most likely.

"They have their moments." Karai shrugs, looking down at her phone and the message displayed.

_Tell me when he starts saying savvy?_

She stifles a laugh. _Dork. _She appreciates his attempt to lighten the mood. But as she pockets her phone, the feeling of dread washes over her. Somehow, she needs to find out what Tiger Claw remembers. She kept herself out of sight, but a billboard was not going to make her invisible. He could have seen her and that was the harsh truth.

"So," Tiger Claw says when the duo are on the rooftops hours later with no sign of the turtles. "Care to explain yourself?"

Karai looks up from her spot on the vent in disinterest, her fingers tapping against the metal beneath her as she counted the stars. "Explain what?"

Tiger Claw comes to a stand in front of her and she pales almost instantly.

"_Explain why you threw the rock?_"

* * *

First story for TMNT :) Have had this in my mind for a great deal of time! The new synopsis' that have come out for the next four episodes had my mind buzzing with how it will turn out! This may not stick so true to Ciro's vision, especially later chapters, but enjoy anyway!

Will have a poster out for the story sometime tomorrow.

Review?

Thank you, lovelies x


	2. 1-2

**Disclaimer: The characters and world belong to Ciro Nieli and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 1.2**

Set my body free  
The silver tigers in the moon light running  
And the wind in the trees  
Singing do you believe?

We Must Be Killers – Mikky Ekko

* * *

Well, _shit._

With some effort, Karai averts her gaze and plasters the best nonchalant look she can muster on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." So much for being in the clear. Her heart races and her fingers itch to grab her phone, to warn Leo that Tiger Claw knows. But it would give her away, it would just be too suspicious.

"_The rock,"_ Tiger Claw steps closer until he is towering over her. "That you threw at my face when that despicable rat was about to perish by my hands."

Her face flushes in anger and embarrassment. She is being talked down to by a giant cat. _As if she were a child. _

She cranes her head back so she can look at him. "Why do I need to explain myself to you?" There's no point in denying. He knows and she comes off bad by lying about it. Not that the whole ordeal was sketchy as it is...

His paws clench into fists the size of her head. Avoiding the urge to cower, Karai stands and while it minimises the space between them, her head is jutted out in her own self-pride.

"You need to explain yourself, or I will go straight to Shredder about this." He whispers menacingly, "and where would that leave you?"

_Dead, possibly. _

Her options are limited.

"Shredder is lying to me," she forces out, her teeth clenched tightly as she admits the harsh truth. "He has been lying to me my _entire_ life, and Splinter knows the truth." No longer being able to stare into Tiger Claw's one eye, she casts her gaze to the crescent moon. "He can't die, just not yet, alright? _Are you happy?_"

She does not register his reaction, _hell, _she's afraid of his reaction to the news. Her mind conjures up a twisted visual of herself being dragged back into the church by Tiger Claw and thrown at her father's feet as she is forced to cough up the truth. What happens next is a blur, clouded by what the truth really is. Would just having doubts cost her, her life? Or would Shredder tell her everything that she has been wishing to know since old enough to understand what her mother's death really meant. She was alone.

"No," he answers gruffly and turns away, giving Karai space to breathe again. "Your doubts may just cost me my job, and my life if I let you look into this..." He trails off in thought, truly thinking about his next course of action.

Karai's jaw clenches. She wants to beg, to plead to give her just a little bit more time to figure it out but... she's just too stubborn to let herself seem so weak.

"When we cross the turtles' path," he begins and Karai listens intently as he turns to face her, his eye set in stone, daring her to protest. "You _will_ help me destroy them unless you want your father to find out what you've done."

Her face falls at the information, eyes focusing on her feet. _Destroy them._ Something only a few months ago, she would have welcomed. Hell, she would have given anything to dig their graves for them. Now it puts a sickening pit into her stomach.

* * *

"Hey, guys," April says from the beanbag, her knees up to her chest as she watches Donnie and Mikey play video games. "Want some pizza?"

Mikey flinches at the offer but softly nods, "yeah, sure."

Leonardo sighs from his spot in the Den, resting against a cushion. "It was just a dream, Mikey." His eyes flick to his T-Phone that is held tightly in his hand for what seems like the hundredth time since he returned home and got the warning message about Tiger Claw. Still nothing new from Karai. He couldn't decide if that were a good or bad thing.

"It _was__n't_." Mikey says forcefully before heaving his own sigh, knowing his brothers would not believe him and turning his attention back to the game.

April gets up and shoots Leo a warning look, _don't push him_. She really was like their older sister, but in retrospective, she would be the same age as Leo so he gives her the same look in return. She quirks a smile before disappearing behind the barriers that lead to the subway.

A small sound of protest comes from Donatello as he is beaten by Mikey, yet again. "Wait, shouldn't someone go with her?"

"She can handle herself, Donnie." Raph says as he rips the controller from Donnie's grasp. "Move it, my turn."

"Yeah, she can handle herself, but does she necessarily _have to?"_

"You're being protective, Don." Leo points out, his free hand jerking towards where April had just left. "You know she hates that. We've all been told off for it at some point, just trust her. If she needs us, she'll call." With that thought, Leo glances down at the T-Phone and his stomach forms a pit. _She will call if she needs him. _

Raphael narrows his eyes at him. "What's the deal with you and that phone? You've had it in your hand all night."

"None of your business." Leo shrugs it off, his attention on the game but Raphael hits pause – ignores Mikey's protest of _'hey!'_ - and stands up.

"You are acting _weird_ and weirder than usual, what the hell happened when we home?"

No getting out of this one, Leo internally sighs and lifts himself from the seat. He slips his T-Phone into his belt. "I talked to Karai and-"

All at once, his brothers fix their attention onto him and Leo swallows before he continues, "I gave her my number in case she needs us."

Never has Leonardo felt so awkward around his brothers before. He cannot even stand Raphael's heavy gaze and he looks towards the barriers, eager to escape. But soon enough, each of his brothers begin to talk at once -

"_We can't trust her, Leo! What were you thinking?"_

"_She ain't gonna believe us, how stupid do you think she is?" _

"_Does she want to come home?" _

The final question is said gently and Leo's eyes soften at his youngest brother. "Mikey, she... she doesn't know what to believe. But I am helping her, which is a _good thing_-"

"Leo," Raphael snaps, and his large hands grab onto Leonardo's shoulders. "She was _raised_ by Shredder. He manipulated her all these years, what makes you think he will roll over and fess up? Face it, bro. She's going to believe him out of all of us."

Leo's eyes tighten and the air gets unbelievably thicker. He doesn't believe that. Karai is not Shredder's daughter, she is Splinters and Tang-Shens. If her _parentage alone_ has anything to say about her – it's not that she's gullible enough to feed into Shredder's lies without having her own doubts. Which she does. She said as much.

"Then why did she warn us of Tiger Claw's return?" Leonardo demands rhetorically as he shrugs Raphael's hands off of him. He had not yet informed his brothers on the return of their newest enemy, but now just seemed like the perfect time – to see that shock register on Raphael's face made it worth the wait.

To drive it home, Leo waves his T-Phone in the air, "yeah, she messaged and informed me to make sure _none of you_ leave the lair and get yourselves killed."

Raphael looks utterly stupefied.

April rounds the corner at that moment, two boxes of pizzas in her arms. Her face falls as she takes in the scene around her. For a moment, she looks as if she is about to drop the boxes but she settles them carefully down on the pinball machine.

"What is going on?" She asks warily, moving to stand between himself and Raphael.

"Ask him," Raphael growls, "he has gone behind our back-"

"Behind _your back_?" Leo echoes incredulously. "Is everything one-sided to you, Raph? Why can't you look at this from her point of view? She did not_ ask _to be raised by the Shredder, she didn't _ask _to be torn away from her true father and have her _mother perish in a fire_-"

"_Leo!_" April whispers in horror.

Then he notices Master Splinter in the doorway, he must have heard them arguing from the Dojo.

Feeling suddenly uneasy about the situation, Leo turns his back with every intent of going to his room and not letting anyone in. He would use this time to escape and go topside, but Karai's warning was clear. So instead, he slams the door to his room harshly and sits down heavily on the bed.

His brother – the source for most of his problems – never could quite see from other people's perspective, his downfall. Leonardo's downfall would have to be the faith he has in those who don't quite deserve it. But Karai does, _she really does_.

Just as he decides to call it a night, his T-Phone lights up. He stares at Karai's picture for a few seconds, attempting to decipher if this is a trick.

He answers hastily, "Karai?"

"_Leo_," she breathes into the receiver. She sounds out of breath; afraid.

"What happened?" He is on his feet, prepared to round his brothers up to help her-

"He knows, Leo," she says his name again almost like a mantra, "_he knows._"

Leo doesn't need further explanation. His brows pull together. "Do you want to meet up?"

"No!" Karai exclaims. She takes a deep breath before continuing, "stay in the sewers, you're all safe there."

Leonardo feels his chest constrict with each passing word. If she doesn't need help, why did she call? He had not planned to let his brothers or even himself leave-

"He is blackmailing me, Leo. Tiger Claw knows something is up and I confessed. I told him and if we see you... I have no choice but to fight you."

He opens his mouth, to assure her it's not that bad, they always fought and why should this time be any different? But he is interrupted once more with shattering information.

"He wants me to help destroy you. _All of you._"

* * *

Leonardo's lack of response haunts Karai as sits on her bed. After Tiger Claw's dismissal, she ran straight back to the penthouse and made a beeline for her room where she knew it would be safe to call Leo.

When did she become so dependant on him? On anyone, but herself? It sickens her, really. She had been doing just fine a few months ago. Until she saw Splinter for herself, then it felt like her entire world was opening new possibilities and awful truths. What would be worse? Pretending it was all fine and staying with her uncaring father, or making a life changing decision that will leave her questioning who she really is as a person?

When did the sake of who she is depend on who her father was?

"Say something," Karai implores in a whisper and brings her knee up to her chest. "Please."

"Are you safe?" He sounds determined, like he has a plan and Karai's anxiety instantly deflates.

"Yes, I am."

She can almost hear him nodding, "good, then." He responds and she hears some muffled movement, he must have sat down. "Keep in contact, alright?"

"I'll keep you updated." Karai promises, her usual self piecing back together. With that, she hangs up and shoves the phone underneath her pillows. She almost frowns at her childish behaviour, as if that will stop anyone finding her phone, but she feels at ease so she pushes herself up from the bed to examine herself in the mirror.

_Frazzled_, she decides upon her reflection. Her hair is fine, no loose, straying tendrils and her make up has not smudged, but her eyes are just a little too wide to be considered normal.

She stifles a humourless laugh. When has her life ever been considered normal? Karai rattles off a list in her head, never been to public school. Never had friends, and when she did it was a mutant who just happened to be her enemy at the same time. Was trained in martial arts since she was old enough to walk. Was raised to kill the man who was responsible for her mothers death.

_If only she know who that really was._

* * *

The next morning, Karai wakes up earlier than usual. At the break of dawn, she is situated on a stool in the kitchen and she stares down at the only picture of her mother that she has. _It was time_. It was time to talk to her father.

He never comes home when she does, possibly to avoid seeing her. He spent most of his time in Japan at his business offices and would only attend her training sessions to give her tips. Before she was shipped to New York on his orders, Shredder had promised to show her the Death Dragon kata.

But then there were_ complications_.

Karai rubs her thumb absently over the hand covering her mother's shoulder. It no longer seemed like a coincidence that the fire burned only a portion of this photo, keeping the identity of her father hidden.

With a quick glance at the clock above the bar, Karai swivels around in her seat and leans her back against the tabletop. He would be home shortly, to sleep, she didn't know. Maybe to grab a few things, drop something off, but she knew he came here every day – when she was asleep.

The door opens and Karai regains control of her breathing. She hadn't noticed how nervous she was getting.

But there he is. Her father steps in, removing his helmet in the process and locks eyes with her. He does not linger his gaze as he moves to the coffee table in long strides, many documents sit on top.

"What is it, Karai?" He asks without even looking at her. He flips open the cover of one of the few documents and scans it briefly before moving to the next one.

"I wanted to ask you something," she finds her voice after a few beats of silence. "It's important... about – it's about Mom."

Her mother had always been a sore subject. When Karai was really young and her father would actually spend time with her, whether it was to teach her Japanese and English or to read, something any normal father would do with their child – just a little less emotionally attached – Karai would often ask about why she did not have a mother like the kids in movies.

He would brush her off. But when she was old enough to understand what death meant, he relayed the harsh truth to her. She was only seven.

From such a young age, Karai had blamed Hamato Yoshi for – not only her mother's death – but the reason why her father was so detached towards her. Whether he resented Karai for surviving and not the love of his life or because the idea of a happy family had been effectively shattered, she never really cared. She only knew that Hamato was the blame for _everything_ that ruined her family.

Shredder would not even tell his seven year old daughter how he and Tang-Shen met. _It brought back too many painful memories_, he would say.

Karai had to build her mother a personality. She had to build the love her mother had for her when she were still alive because her father never decided to reassure the child that yes, her mother loved her_ so much_.

Then the rat, the very person she blamed for everything, told her how much like her mother she was. She had snapped at him, told him to shut up and never speak of her mother again when her own father never dared mention her himself.

_So fierce and yet, so scared_.

That is the epitome of how she felt in this very moment, about to confront the main who raised her.

"I don't have time, I have a very important meeting in-"

Her chuckle cuts him off and she looks at the ground, nonplussed. "You never have time."

The silence that follows is so deafening that she hears him close the document and look at her. She does not raise her eyes to meet his, afraid to see his scarred face loom back at her.

All the courage she had mustered seemed to break before her very eyes as she slips the photograph into her sweatpants and stand from the stool, eyes focused on the hallway that led to her bedroom.

"Forget it."

"_Karai_," his voice stops her.

When she faces him, Karai fully expects to see the usual agitation set in her father's eyes but it's not there.

"What do you want to know?"

Slightly caught off guard, Karai stares back at her father for a few moments, wondering when the act will die. _He has a meeting, he won't miss it._ But he still stands there, waiting patiently.

"What was she like?" Her voice comes out small, as if she is seven years old again.

His eyes catch hers and for a split second, she sees it. She sees fear in his eyes, but fear from what, she couldn't tell.

"She was..." he trails off, his tone matching hers and he swallows, "she was much like you. Strong, _beautiful_, never let her opinion go unspoken."

Tears spring to her eyes but she holds them back. In all her years, he has never opened up like this. Never called her beautiful, even indirectly as he did just now. And to hear from her father that yes, she was like her mother was a relief. Perhaps her mother was proud of her.

"We met shortly after I left the army with Hamato," his voice takes on an edge but he continues to speak, "I met her _first_. I introduced her to Hamato and..."

She waits patiently. If she persists, he may stop altogether.

His eyes fly back to hers and he shuts down, the walls back up and his face is stone cold.

"I have to go, get some sleep before sunrise."

With that, he walks briskly from the room and fastens his helmet back over his scarred face.

Knowing there is no way she could ever fall asleep, she moves to the lounges and sits heavily down on one, the photograph back in her hands.

For once, Karai truly feels like she knows her mother.

* * *

At the break of dawn, Leonardo wakes up from soft knocking on his door. He turns over in his bed to face the offending noise.

"Come in," he says and pushes himself up as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Sensei?"

Splinter offers him a soft smile before entering his bedroom. "My son, how are you feeling this morning?"

Memories of the night before rush back and Leo suppresses the urge to grunt and go back to sleep.

"_Wonderful_."

Splinter's eyes soften as he sits on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Leo's shin. "Please, do not bring the burden of dealing with Karai upon yourself."

Heaving a sigh, Leonardo moves from beneath his Sensei's grasp and swings his leg over to be sitting on the edge as well. If it were that easy, Leo would not be feeling so down in the dumps. He might be in the Dojo, training until he formed blisters and was satisfied with the progress he had made. But it was impossible when he continued to wake up during the night, his hand reaching for his T-Phone to see if Karai had contacted him.

"Leonardo, please. This is not worth you and your brothers fighting."

Leo chuckles and slaps a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing away the pain from his muscles. Must have slept on it wrong. "Raph thinks I should just give up, but I can't. It's not that I am taking on your burden, Master Splinter. It's that..." he shakes his head softly, "I betrayed her."

"I made so many wrong decisions because of Raph when I could have made the right one and maybe... maybe Karai would not be in this situation. Maybe she would be with us, right now."

"Leonardo..." Splinter rests a hand on his shell, "do you really believe that if Karai chooses to accept the truth, that she will live with us?"

Leo looks up, confused, "don't you?"

Splinter holds his gaze, his brows knitting as if in pain, "I would wish that to be true. But it is not my place to hold her here, especially against her will."

The T-Phone lights up, vibrating in the bed sheets for only a second before Leo snatches it up, his eyes running over the message.

_Had a talk with Shredder. I don't know what to believe any more. _

Leonardo looks at Splinter who reads the message and giving away no indication to how he feels.

"Don't push her, my son," Splinter finally says as he makes his way to the door. "It is her decision, and her decision alone."

When Splinter leaves, Leonardo feels lost and angry. Lost because he wants to help Karai, he wants to make her believe the truth. Angry because how can a father just ignore what is happening around him? He knows where Karai is, yet he refuses to go and get her. To bring her to the Lair and explain himself.

_Leo. Reply. I need to know if you are safe._

He quickly replies, _sorry, I'm here. Do you want to meet up tonight?_

_Not safe. Talk later, I have training. _

Leonardo sighs heavily and reclines on his bed, his eyes suddenly heavy.

When will she stop being the last thing he thinks about before falling asleep?

* * *

Hi!

I want to finish part one of his fic before the episode comes out so expect quickish updates from here on out.

Thank you for the responses I have gotten and for simply reading this story, it means a lot and I appreciate all of it :)

This is really just a filler chapter for what is about to happen... so enjoy the calm for now! The storm is coming.


	3. 1-3

**Disclaimer: The characters and world belong to Ciro Nieli and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 1.3**

I'm scared to get close  
and I hate being alone  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim

Can You Feel My Heart? - Bring Me The Horizon

* * *

Baxter Stockmans lab was different from how Karai left it months ago when recruiting him back into Shredder's command. While the place had been in disarray, now it had been positively ransacked of any indication that a human being once resided here.

Tables and chairs had been flipped on their sides, small puddles of what looked like acid were littered across the floor in a few choice spots. The only object in the room that remained untouched was the chalkboard. Well, _mostly _untouched.

More maths and science had been scribbled onto the surface. So complicated that Karai couldn't even begin to understand it, even if she wanted to.

"Stockman?" She calls out cautiously, remembering her father's earlier warning. _He is a mutant now, and while he is still working for The Foot, he could be dangerous_. Karai had shrugged it off at the time, putting on her most sarcastic self and assuring her father that Baxter could mutate into anything he wanted and not harm her in the slightest but now, she was not so sure.

A humming from her left catches her attention, however she stays rooted to the spot. Her hand flies to her hip as she juts it out, leaning on her right leg and waiting impatiently for the newly mutated man to reveal himself.

"I don't have all day," she sighs, tapping her foot.

"Karai," Baxter half-steps into the light that illuminates from the ground, tipped over in the scuffle. "Hasss Massster called for me?" His lisp is strong and Karai observes the insect with curiosity, the same curiosity that drove her towards the turtles.

She replies just as Bradford and two Footbots come out from their hidden positions, "we have patrol, father requested you join us."

A fleeting look of understand registers in Baxters deformed face. Karai decides not to question it, she has enough questions swimming through her mind as it is. Turning on her heel, she walks towards the exit and waves over her shoulder, "you too, Bradford."

Bradford mumbles something to the Footbots and follows her lead, shoving Baxter in front of him as the newly turned mutant begins to twitch in something close to excitement.

Karai leads the mutants out into the night as they gather up on the rooftop.

"Tiger Claw will arrive shortly with Xever." Karai states as she pulls herself up onto a billboard, setting herself into a crouch on the thin edge.

"What is this about?" Bradford inquires huskily.

"Patrol," she replies simply, shrugging a shoulder. "To look for the turtles. Tiger Claw is not pleased and wants his revenge." Her attempts to keep the resentment from her tone seem to work as Bradford copies her gesture and shrugs, setting himself down on a vent in wait for their back up.

Baxter hovers above them and Karai watches him carefully and notes that it was not excitement he had been buzzing with, it was anticipation.

"They are usually seen in this area," Xever announces in confusion as Tiger Claw paces across the rooftop an hour later, arms crossed behind his back, agitated at the lack of sightings.

Karai hides her smug smile and keeps her head down, balancing on the edge of the rooftop while twirling her tanto expertly. She kept her phone hidden in her sash, but she itched to tell Leonardo how funny this was, seeing Tiger Claw at a loss. Her fears stopped her, afraid that Tiger Claw would eventually catch on to her lies. The last thing she needed was for him to get extra suspicious and ruin the progress she was making at determining the truth.

His growl cuts her thoughts short and one of his many weapons flash into his paw as he holds it threateningly to Karai's head. The barrel is an inch from her temple and she stops walking, turning very slowly to face him.

"What do you intend to do with that?" Karai inquires in her superior tone, glaring into Tiger Claw's one eye.

"Whatever needs to be done to insure I get my revenge," he says slowly, letting his words sink into her mind – as if she does not already understand her life hangs in the balance.

She resists swallowing down the lump in her throat, and instead talks through it just as carefully and condescending as him. "You _will_ get your revenge, but killing me would end your life just as quickly."

"And why is that?"

A slow smirk graces her face as she says the truth, "Because Shredder would have your head."

Karai remembers the few times someone has threatened her life and Shredder was there to witness it, it never ended well. Hope swells once more at the memories. Maybe she really is his daughter, maybe…

_Even for your daughter?_

Especially_ for my daughter._

"Are you sure about that?" Tiger Claw digs, his lips curling up over his large fangs in a smirk that rivals her own.

No, she's not sure. And that's the problem.

Using her tanto, she knocks the weapon away from her head gently. "Have some patience, they will show their faces eventually." She would have slipped the word _mutated_ in there, but seeing as she was the only human surrounded by four other mutants, she kept her insults down to a minimum for the night.

"They better, or _you_ will be the one to face my wrath."

For once, Karai keeps her mouth shut in response. Nothing she could say now would make the situation any better. As much as she would love to drag her tanto across his throat and end the bribery, a part of her said that was not who she was, at least not any more. And she didn't have to be. That part of her sounded a lot like Leonardo.

Sheathing her tanto, Karai dances back on top of the edge, making a rhythm of how and when she steps. It passes the time and she can _almost_ block out Tiger Claw's muttering.

"Tell me, _Karai,_" Xever begins, his eyes seem to brighten in anticipation for his next words. "How was growing up with the Shredder as a father?"

For all the times of him to show an interest in her life, it's when she has no idea if her life with Shredder had been a lie or not. She shrugs in response, "nothing special."

"Surely you were taught everything Shredder knows, is he not going to pass down The Foot to you?"

Karai blinks at the notion. Would Shredder pass down The Foot to her? Possibly, but only after Hamato Yoshi has been eradicated and his vendetta has been seen through to the bitter end. She purses her lips. In charge of The Foot. _Running things._ It had been a distant dream when she was younger, perhaps her future.

Now she was uncertain. As she was about a lot of things lately.

"One day," she responds, keeping the uncertainty from her voice. If all turns out right – which would ideally be that Shredder is her real father and he had committed possibly the worst thing possible to a baby – then _yes_, she would gladly accept The Foot should Shredder pass the Clan down to her.

Karai had not given thought to how she wants this all to work out. Someone is lying to her, and while she wants Shredder to be her father, can she handle another betrayal from Leonardo? If he's lying… her brows knit together, the thought brings a great pain to her. Tiger Claw will have to help _her_ destroy _them_ if Leo's lying.

Her phone's shrill ring goes off and her face pales. Leo would not call without messaging to see if it's safe first.

The ringing only draws Tiger Claw's attention and Karai fishes the phone from its hidden spot in haste. Father.

She answers, feeling slightly smug about closing Tiger Claw's obvious suspicion, "yes, father?"

"Karai, are you free after patrol?"

Her brows furrow in confusion, "yes, why?"

"Do you want to have dinner at the penthouse?"

He still refrains from calling it home, she notes. It takes a few moments for the request to sink in and her heart seems to bloom in more hope. She is nodding when she responds with _yes, absolutely_. They haven't had dinner together since coming to New York.

She hangs up shortly after giving him an update on the zero action in this part of the city.

"Perhaps we should relocate," Xever suggests, "they must realise we are staking their territory here."

Karai shrugs and agrees, knowing that they won't be there anyway. Leo promised that neither he nor his brothers were going 'topside' as he called it. Sending Tiger Claw on a wild goose chase and watching his frustration grow sounded extremely appealing.

Her phone vibrates against her hip, startling her. Karai casts a warning glance at the others, wondering if they noticed. Their attention is fixed elsewhere so Karai fishes her phone out and reads the message.

_We're going to Murakami's, keep clear of that area. _

She frowns as she responds, _W__hat? Go __back home, Leo._

_Raph is being unreasonable, are you sure you can't do anything?_

Karai suppresses a sigh as she types back –_ I'll handle it_ – and slips her phone away.

"Maybe we should split up."

Xever and Bradford agree as Baxter simply hovers on the spot, prepared to go with where he is told and only Tiger Claw narrows his eyes.

"What are you suggesting?"

"_Well_," Karai begins as if she is speaking to a child, "we all split up so we all go our own way, you following so far?"

He growls and Karai sees his palm twitch towards his weapon hilt. "I've got North side."

"I'll take East." Karai announces, remembering where Murakami's was.

Bradford drags Baxter along with him and they all go their separate ways. Karai finds herself racing towards Murakami's as fast as her legs can carry her.

She spots them just outside and she drops down from the rooftop into the alley and inches around the side. When she catches Leo's attention, she moves out of her cover and glares.

"I really hope this is worth it."

Each turtle looks at her in turn and she can't help how much of an outsider she feels. Is this what it will be like if she joins them? _Will_ she even join them if Shredder turns out to be her disguised enemy?

Raphael is the most disturbed by her presence and even settles his hands above the handles of his sai's but does not take them at Leo's warning glance. Donatello offers a small wave as Michelangelo smiles softly at her, his hands clasped in front of him like a child.

Leonardo sighs and holds the door open for his brothers. "We won't be long, I promise."

"That's not the point, Leo." She rubs her forehead to ease the stress building within her. If she is even caught in the same vicinity as them... "Listen, just stay out of trouble because once patrol is over, I am having dinner with Shredder and-"

"You're what?" Leo interrupts, face stricken.

Her features soften at how betrayed he looks. Damn, why does he have to be so adorable? "I have to figure this out for myself, Leo. I need to talk to him."

"You really think he's going to tell you the truth? Karai-"

"Stop," she interrupts _him_ this time, her hand held out between them to pause whatever he was going to say next. "Leo, I appreciate your help but you have to know that I _want_ Shredder to be my father."

The other turtles stand there awkwardly, not accepting the open door as an invitation and instead watching the exchange. Raphael feels an odd sense of smugness as Karai tells his brother exactly what Raph has been attempting to say all these months. She is the Shredder's daughter. They cannot trust her.

"Why would you want that?" Leonardo hisses, letting the door fall shut as he takes another step towards her, eyes wide and confused.

Defensive, Karai scowls at him.

"Because he raised me, _Leonardo_," she uses his full name to convey just how serious she was. "Because I don't want my entire life to have been based _on a lie_ and even if he isn't... he saved me from the fire, didn't he?" The last part of her words were said tentatively, clouded with hope.

Leo leans back at her words in shock. His head shakes slightly, in disbelief at what came from her mouth, she assumes.

"I don't have time for this," she sighs and walks to the alleyway. "Don't be too long." With that, she pulls herself up the fire escape and positions herself a few buildings away with a clear view of Murakami's.

Karai sees as Leo's head falls and his brothers walk past him into the building, each of them rest a hand on his shell apart from Raph whom offers Leo a told-you-so smirk.

* * *

Murakami's makes pizza gyoza in record time. Three turtles sit at the counter, eagerly awaiting their meal. When Murakami offers them the wan-tons, they snatch the gyoza up before they all go to waste.

Leonardo watches the exchange silently before moving to the window that has a clear view of the buildings. He scans the rooftops, trying to spot Karai as he rethinks her earlier words. _I _want_ Shredder to be my father_. He looks to the ground. How could anyone want someone so sinister to be their father?

"He's still brooding," Donnie tells Raph in a hushed voice.

"He's thinking about _her_. About Karai." Raphael says her name resentfully.

Leo flicks his eyes to them when he responds, "Master Splinter is her father, how can she still want to be with the Shredder?" His voice rises when he finishes up, feeling utterly baffled by Karai's thinking.

Mikey, with a mouth full of food, climbs on top of the bar and says, "You have to have faith, Leo! Her entire life was shown to be a lie. This will challenge everything she knows! The truth will set her free. Just give her the time she needs to accept who she is!" He finishes defiantly and swallows the food that made it difficult to understand him.

Donnie rises from the bar and gives Mikey a long look, "right. Look, Leo. She'll come around."

Raph, just about to pop his last gyoza in his mouth, stops to interject, "yeah well, personally, I hope she doesn't." Mikey reaches over and takes the gyoza. "I don't trust her, not for one second!"

Humourlessly, Donnie smirks, "You're right, Raph. You shouldn't trust anyone."

Satisfied, Raph attempts to eat the gyoza but chomps on his fingers. He cries out and sees Mikey swallow, rubbing his plastron deliciously. Raph attacks him to the ground as Leo shakes his head, sighs and continues to stare out the window.

He appreciates Donnie's attempt to make him feel better and even Mikey's comical speech. He thinks over his little brothers' words carefully. Mikey has a point, but still, the Shredder as her father? It put an awful pit in his stomach and he had to decline Murakami's offer of seconds.

Mikey pops his head over the bar with an excited grin, eyes almost popping from his skull, "can we play the game?"

Donnie nods his head in agreement as a slow grin spreads across Raph's face, "yeah, why not."

"You guys play, I'm good." Leo says and takes a seat on the stool, elbows resting on the bar he leans his shell against.

Raph rolls his eyes and pushes Mikey out of the way to stand next to Donnie.

Mikey looks at his brothers with determination, "I've put up with you guys for a long time. But this is about to get _real_!" He brings his fist up defensively.

Donnie is mimicking his stance as Raphael slams his fist into his open palm, "you don't want _this_ kind of pain, Mikey."

"Big talk for someone with such a limited vocabulary _Raph_." Donnie says condescendingly.

Raph shoves Donnie out of the way and Leo chuckles, "are you sure you're ready?"

"You kidding me? I was born ready!"

"Okay Mr. Murakami," Leo announces.

Murakami pivots slightly, smile wide, "one pizza gyoza, coming up!" With the chopsticks, he flings the gyoza in the direction of Leo's brothers as they look on with longing.

Donnie is first to rise into the air when Mikey follows suit, punching Donnie out of the way and Raphael rises above him with a shove to the face, mouth open and making a sound of suspense. Mikey seizes Raph's ankle and pulls him down, the gyoza bouncing off of Raphael's forehead. He falls to the ground as himself, Donnie and Mikey become a tangled mess.

The gyoza is hurdling right for Mikey's open mouth and Leo catches the dumpling with his katana, rising it to his height and chuckling, "ha, I thought I'd play after all."

"What happened to Mr. I'm too broody for play this game?"

Leonardo ignores him and instead moans and points to his cheek, "mm, this things really good!" To be honest, he had thought about what Mikey had said while his brothers were enjoying themselves. Sure, she needed time but she also needed proof. If he could convince her to speak with Master Splinter maybe that would sway her decision. To hear the truth from the source.

"Come on, let's go back to the Lair." Leo announces and holds the door open. Mikey and Donnie trudge past him with a quick farewell to Murakami.

Raphael crosses his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Tiger Claw is out here, Raph. We can't afford to be caught." Leo explains and even after the argument with Karai, he would not want to put her in that position.

"Maybe you can't, but I've been itching to kick his stub of a tail in. I'll meet you back at the Lair," Raph takes off before Leo can protest and leaves his brothers to watch him run across the rooftops into the night.

Donnie opens his mouth, possibly to assure Leo that he'll be fine but Leonardo brushes him off and opens the manhole cover. _He can't take care of himself just fine._

* * *

"Face it, kitten," Karai sighs when her and the others meet up after an unsuccessful night of hunting turtles. "They're probably home, where I should be right now. So can we wrap this up?" She crosses her arms defiantly, fed up with being dragged around New York City for no reason. It was a waste of time when the turtles were safe.

Tiger Claw faces her angrily, "you have something to do with this, girl. I know you do."

"You're mistaken." She snaps. "I want my revenge as much as you do, but waiting around isn't going to help!"

"Then let's give them a reason to show their faces," Tiger Claw advances towards her, wielding his thick sword. Karai's eyes narrow, her hand going to the hilt of her own blade when his eyes focus on something over her shoulder. A slow, satisfied smile takes place over the grimace he shared for her.

When Karai turns around and catches sight of Raphael, stomping across the rooftop aimlessly, her blood runs cold.

Tiger Claw hisses into her ear, "let's see where your loyalty lies now, _girl_."

* * *

Omg _that episode! _So, since I failed at my mission to get this out before it aired, I just want to tell you that I will not be sticking to the episode. A majority of this chapter was written when the two sneak peeks for the episode came out _hence the gyoza scenes and why they're out of order. My bad. _But everything from here on out will be my own imagination and inspiration from the next episode summaries. If you haven't read them, here they are -

**The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto** - As Leo tries to convince the team to attempt to rescue Karai, an unknown master thief steals Shredder's helmet.

**Plan 10** - When Raph accidentally damages a Kraang machine, it allowed him to switch brains with a Kraang. Now he must find a way to convince his brothers and Splinter that it's really him, before the Kraang controlling his body destroys his brothers or worse, reveals their location to the rest of the Kraang.

**Vengeance is Mine** - Leo stages a rescue for Karai against Splinter's wishes. But when Leo gets captured, Karai decides it's time to attempt her own escape and rescue Leo.

Quick question. Do you guys want me to write for Plan 10? I can try and force some Leorai POV's in there but I may fail to keep it interesting... you decide!

Now excuse me while I fangirl over that episode and all the Leorai. _Hand holding is their thing, right?_


	4. 1-4

Are you done forgiving?  
Or can you look past my pretending?  
Lord, I'm so tired of defending  
What I've become  
What have I become?

Times – Tenth Avenue North

* * *

"Prove yourself, _girl,_" Tiger Claw urges her forward with the point of his sword, pressing it into her armour covered back. "_Make him bleed_."

The words bring an unwanted to shiver down her spine as she inches just out of his reach, closer to the edge of the rooftop. Leonardo promised, he promised. Perhaps if she speaks to Raphael, convinces him to play along and pretend to best her then get away quickly, she may still have a chance...

"_Go_."

She does, Karai leaps off the rooftop onto another and another until she winds up only two buildings away from a very clearly agitated Raphael. His Sai's are in his large hands, clenching and unclenching around the hilts as he mutters something to himself, in an obvious rage.

Taking her tanto, she reveals herself to the turtle by pouncing in front of him, landing in a crouch with a warning glance directed his way. "Play along, we're being watched."

His eyes are wide and accusing as he gets into a defensive position and she has the distinct feeling it is not because she asked him to.

"By who, princess? _Daddy_?" Raphael's words are bitter as they circle each other like prey, competing for who gets to be the predator.

"I know you don't like me, Raphael. To be honest, I am not that fond of you either but can you please just do what I say for the next five minutes?" Her words are rushed and persistent. If Tiger Claw gets even the slightest indication that something is wrong, he will come down and haul her ass back to Shredder without a second thought.

He hesitates as his eyes rake over her, looking for any sign that she may be lying. She wills him – almost begs him – with her amber eyes to believe her.

"Not a chance," Raphael finally utters, repositioning his Sai's to get a more comfortable grip.

And just like that, all the decisions Karai had made prior to this came back and slapped her in the face.

* * *

The trip back to the Lair comes with no hitches. Master Splinter and April were training in the Dojo when they arrived and Donnie went to his lap, talking about a better mutagen tracking system for the retro-mutagen he still needed to make.

Mikey settles himself at the pinball machine. "Want to play, Leo?"

Leo purses his lips as he sees no sign of Raphael.

He ignores Mikey as he goes to the Dojo, hoping Raphael decided to help April but coming up short, only get curious glances from his Sensei and surrogate sister.

Maybe he went to see Casey.

"Hey guys," Casey rounds the corner with two boxes of pizza, "where's Raph?"

Leo locks eyes with Master Splinter whom drops his position of defence with April and comes to his oldest son, eyes downcast and knowing. The two share an understanding look as April watches on, slowly realising the situation as she moves closer, hands wringing together at her abdomen.

Either his rebellious brother was still fuming from their fight and is staying out to prove a point. Or Leo's worse fears are being recognised and his brother is in the hands of Karai and Tiger Claw.

An onslaught of emotions capture Leonardo as anger, worry and sickening realisation courses through his veins. Of course Raphael would get bested to try and make a point – that he didn't need to be told what to do or when to do it. He might just lose his life for that silly inclination.

Leo's eyes settle on April just as she asks quietly – so the others do not catch on, "let me come with you, please."

"Forget it," he snaps just as quietly, remembering the first time April had insisted to help on a suicide mission. He and his brothers could barely face Tiger Claw and come out unscathed, there was no way in hell that Leo was going to let her attend.

"I can do it, Leo! Splinter's been train-"

"I know he has and you have come a long way, but you are not ready to go up against Tiger Claw."

Master Splinter gingerly places a hand on her shoulder, as to not startle her, "child, Leonardo is right. Although you have been forged into a very trusting and reliable Kunoich, you are not quite there yet."

April looks as if she wants to protest but she doesn't, a weird look takes over as she nods. "Fine, yeah okay." She mumbles, her eyes focused on the ground beneath her.

Leo looks to his Sensei, "keep Casey down here, this isn't his fight either."

Master Splinter nods as Leo quickly rounds up his brothers once more. Mikey gives their Sensei a quick hug as the trio hop over the barriers and back into the sewers.

Leonardo leads them in a sprint, climbs the ladder effortlessly and shoves the manhole cover off just a bit too harshly. All the pent up emotion he has with Raphael is breaking. Yeah, he can't follow the simplest of orders, undermines everything Leo says and overall, is just complete ass... but he's still Leo's brother.

Karai. Forced to fight him. _To the death._ Exactly what in hell was Leo supposed to do now?

Images of the upcoming battle swarm through his mind as he and his brothers race across rooftop to rooftop to get to Raphael before he ends up killed.

* * *

Grunts and shouts fill the air as Karai dodges Raphael's attacks to only half-heartedly sweep her tanto in an arc purposely above his head. He seems to realise she is not really trying and shoves his arm into her chest and she stumbles a few steps back as the back of her legs slam into a vent behind her. The pain is barely felt as her armour takes most of the damage. He wants her to fight and hell, right now she wants to as well. But her selfish reasons keeps him alive for the time being.

Leonardo would never help her if she is the cause of Raphael's death.

A shout brings her attention as Raphael lunges for her, his Sai's aiming for her head which she ducks just in time for, his knees catching the vent as he hovers over it, one hand keeping him upright. His breathing is ragged when he faces her again, eyes blazing a bright green.

"Fight me!" He bellows, lunging for her again.

Her tanto comes between the spikes of his Sai's as she twists herself around and out of reach.

"What do you call this?" She demands through her soft pants.

"You're not even trying!" This time, he chucks his Sai at her and she knocks it to the side with her weapon, the Sai embedding into the brick behind her.

She recovers from her shock of just how hard he through that and responds tauntingly, "how embarrassing for you."

He growls menacingly and hurdles his only remaining Sai at her. She moves but barely in time, the tip grazing the side of her ear. She hisses as her fingers fly to the small cut. His hands shove into her shoulders as he pins her against the building just two stories higher than the rooftop they were currently on.

Raphael's face invades her vision as his harsh breathing wafts over her. "What's your angle? Why won't you fight?"

Karai looks into his eyes, determining just how distracted he is as she raises her tanto up above him. His shell will protect him from suffering major damage, she assures herself and positions the tanto into the side of his shell. Just before she plunges it in, Raphael twists her arm to the edge of breaking. She cries out, dropping the blade automatically and cradles the arm into her side.

"_Answer me._"

Her eyes fly back up to his reluctantly, lips parted as quick pants escape her mouth. "I have to know the truth." She admits bitterly.

"It's true," Raphael tells her in a harsh whisper. She gets the feeling he doesn't want it to be true, it may be the only reason she is still alive right now.

"Raph! Karai!"

Both of their heads whip to the side, watching as Donnie and Mikey stop just a few feet away but not Leo, he continues until his hands seize his brother's arm and yanks him away, holding the top of his plastron at arms length. In the middle of doing this, Leo ended up between them.

"Stop," Karai tells him, her hand outstretched to stop Leo in case he went too far. "He didn't hurt me." In a way, Karai thinks that maybe Raphael had been playing along the entire time. Her eyes fall onto the two Sai's that lay near each other on the ground and her chest falls, no, he had every intention to kill her.

Leo only continues to stare at Raphael, clear rage reflecting in his eyes as the brothers stare each other down. It is only until Karai rests her hand on Leo's upper arm that he falters and cautiously releases his brother only to cast an equally worried glance that mirrors her own towards Karai. "Are you ok?"

She sighs and nods, eyes slipping shut in relief.

"Just as I thought."

Karai's eyes snap open in time to see the turtles staring behind her, different emotions on each of their faces. Raphael looks pissed, to say the least and Donatello seems to be in shock, never actually seeing Tiger Claw before. Michelangelo looks afraid as Leonardo seems pensive and his arm moves in front of Karai, shielding her the best he can.

Karai twists around, eyes landing on Tiger Claw as is one eye burns a hole through her.

* * *

Leonardo watches hopelessly as Karai leaves his side to stand by Tiger Claw. He does not feel betrayed by her action, only hope that she can still get out of this awful position with a minuscule fight. Leo would retreat, he would take himself and his brothers away from the battle that is currently brewing.

"This is your final chance, girl." Tiger Claw says to Karai without looking at her. She bends to retrieve her tanto and when she turns around to face the turtles, a look of wild confusion swirls in her eyes.

"Get ready team," Leo wields his Niten Ryu.

Just as the turtles are about to lunge, to take all their anger out on Tiger Claw, they hesitate as a new form drops in beside Karai. Rahzar. Followed by Fishface as Baxter hovers above, spitting acid aimlessly.

With a cruel smirk, Tiger Claw growls and lunges forward, his sword clashing with Leo's. As Leo fends off his attacks, he is aware of the fight around him. Donnie is climbing to higher ground, prepared to take care of Baxter as Mikey and Rahzar resume their unfinished battle. Raphael is taking care of Fishface with remarks and taunts thrown into the air at any given time.

Momentarily distracted when Leo sees Karai staring down at the tanto in her hands, clearly battling with herself, one of his Katanas is knocked out of reach and to the ground.

"Still a cub, I see," Tiger Claw taunts and knocks away Leo's remaining katana effortlessly, watching in something that resembled pity as Leonardo takes out Karai's tanto from his wrist wraps, the one she saved him with all those months ago and successfully fends off another of Tiger Claw's attacks.

With a painful kick straight into his plastron, Leo is hurled backwards and slams into the building. His head connects with the solid brick and his head snaps forward forcefully from the impact. His vision blurs and he can just make out Karai standing behind Tiger Claw now, tanto in hand and looking at him desperately.

"Prove yourself, girl," Tiger Claw lowers his sword to look at her. "_Kill him_."

Leo's eyes slip shut of their own accord as the darkness takes him.

* * *

Fear takes hold of Karai in a way she has never experienced. It feels slightly familiar, but distant in her mind – a memory she cannot really recall as it is blurred by the deceit and lies. However, that fear feels all too real now as her tanto weighs heavily in her palm. _Decision time, Karai,_ her subconscious informs her.

"Prove yourself, girl," his words bring her eyes to Leonardo's form slumped against the wall, barely able to hold his own head up. Tiger Claw hisses, "_kill him_."

Leonardo loses conciousness then, head lulling forward as his body slides down to the side. The echoes of battle around them clearly state that his brothers have no clue. She has to bring their attention or...

She sighs heavily and walks over to Leonardo, her decision resting heavily upon her shoulders.

Tiger Claw's laughs in sick glee. Karai stops her progress half-way towards the fallen turtle and turns, facing the man that has so easily made her life hell since he arrived.

"Get away from him." Karai threatens, her voice dangerously low as her tanto is by her side, prepared to be of use.

Tiger Claw takes an equally threatening step towards her when his face is knocked to the side. Karai sees the tessen arc in the air and return to it's owner positioned a rooftop away, eyes locked on her and Leonardo.

"April!" Donatello cries, swatting Baxter in the air with his Bo a last time before propelling himself across to meet her.

"You know what this means, don't you child?" Tiger Claw's menacing voice brings Karai's attention back to him and she lowers her head in acknowledgement.

Yes, she knows that she will have to face her father for this. She knows that her stupid dinner with him that would mean so much was quickly cancelled and that soon enough, when she got the turtles away from here and to safety, her life was going to drastically change. Hell, the doubts swirling in her mind never seemed less important than right now as Leonardo was about to be killed this assassin.

To hell with loyalty. It was time she had some honour.

Twirling her tanto between her fingers, she spins on the spot and connects her foot with his upper arm, knocking him off balance. She quickly follows up with her tanto that he grabs with his paw and flings her to the side, quickly advancing on Leo. Karai rushes to her feet and for the next few minutes, keeps him occupied enough to spare Leo's life for some extra moments, praying that one of the turtles will spot him and realise something is wrong.

"Leo!" Raphael's voice carries to her over the harsh sounds of blade against blade, loud grunts and shouts.

Yes, finally. Karai knocks Tiger Claw's sword out of his hand in a small victory. He quickly adopts his pistols and she dodges both shots, flinging herself into the air and landing just in front of Leonardo. April and Donnie rush to his side as Karai protects them with her body, crouched in her familiar way and waving her tanto tauntingly. Her eyes fly to the tanto resting on the floor, just by her feet. The one she threw at Leo to rescue him...

"_Ah!_" Her cry pierces the air as icicles trap her foot to the concrete rooftop. The points managed to split through her armour and graze her skin.

She is aware of a hand resting on her back in an attempt to calm her, maybe rescue her but she bats it away, staring at her ankle that is dribbling droplets of blood onto the ice.

"Go!" She shouts as April, once again, leaves a hand on her shoulder.

Donnie has Leonardo in his grasp, Karai sees as she twists her head around at Leo's soft groan. She thought he had been waking, but it was his body being shifted that caused the small protest. _Still unconscious. _

Mikey, having bested Bradford who joined Xever's fight with Raphael, quickly comes up beside Donnie to help him carry their older brother.

At her warning glare, they retreat over the rooftop above, briefly shouting for Raphael.

He catches her eye and Karai wills him to just leave, get out of here with his life and get Leo to safety. Raphael's eyes flicker back and forth before following his brothers. He stops though, his Sai hurdling straight towards her and she braces herself for impact. He never trusted her. _This was it. _

A split second of pain and then it's gone, replaced with some type of freedom as her foot can now move.

Raphael's Sai is laying uselessly on the ground. He shattered the ice.

April cries out suddenly as Baxter flies down, ripping her away from the other turtles and hanging her twenty feet above the ground.

Before she even realises what she is doing, Karai snatches the Sai up and flings it towards Baxter. It makes contact with his shoulder and he drops April on instinct, a hiss escaping through his teeth as Raphael catches April before she collides with the ground.

Tiger Claw watches the turtles' escape with no clear plan to chase them down. Xever growls and hurls himself over the rooftop to capture them when Tiger Claw shoots just in front of Xever in warning. The mutant fish flinches backwards and away from the blast as his eyes rest heavily on Tiger Claw.

"Get out of here, your work here is done."

"What do you we tell Shredder?" Bradford demands.

"Go back to the lab, I will face Shredder with the girl." His eye lands back on her, laying on the ground and gripping her ankle to subdue the pain the best she can.

The three leave in a grumbling mess.

Karai watches as Tiger Claw gathers the fallen weapons and tucks them into his belt and other parts of his clothing. The silence that settles between them is thick, full of tension and Karai cannot help but feel a bubble of emotion form in her chest.

Shredder will truly hate her now. If she is his daughter, he is going to wish she wasn't.

Karai cannot decide what would hurt more.

In a last effort of desperateness, she retrieves three ninja stars from her sash and flings them towards Tiger Claw when his back is turned. He turns in time, having hearing them fly through the air and his paw closes around them. He hisses slightly at the impact but in an extraordinary moment, he crushes them in his paw. The shuriken, now crumpled and bent fall to the ground at her feet.

"Tiger Claw, wait-"

He hauls Karai to her feet, shoving her into the building and pinning her there with his arm spread across her chest.

"Don't take it personally," he sneers, his large fangs bared at her. "_Bygones_."

She knows he is referring to the rock she threw. Before she can protest, try and explain her actions any further, the hilt of his pistol is slammed into her temple until all she can she is darkness.

* * *

I can't write fight scenes for shit, I apologise. Sorry for so many character swapping but this part of the chapter was very fast paced and had to be like that, I apologise again!

It's currently 1.30 am here in Australia and I've stayed up all night writing this just to get it out! Tomorrow will be the final part of this chapter!

**Review responses:**

**_MissCookiiie_  
**It was, wasn't it!? Thank you so much :) And they will be getting some spotlight soonish!

_**Crystal Violeta  
**_I shall! :)

_**memmek10k  
**_I haven't got many responses for that, so I may just put a small chapter in for it in Leorai's situation!

**_StarTraveler  
_**Leorai for life ;) Haha, yes! All those ships 3 I am so glad for the new episodes!


End file.
